Operation: THANKS
by ricken
Summary: It's Thanksgiving!     A plot-less, random, yet warm and fuzzy story. Features OCs, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki. Happy Turkey Day, everyone...


~Note from Numbuh 25~

Hiiii, everybody! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! w Or, as Jiffy likes to call it, Turkey Day =w= My 'Turkey Day special' is basically a story, about a story. It includes my lovely friends/reviewers! If you reviewed more than once, then you'll be featured! Isn't this exciting? w The people invited to the party are:

Kiwichu-Chan: aka Jelle, and Numbuh 21! She's an amazing author, and hilarious, too XD She also understands my love for Hoagie because she knows me in real life. =u= Hoagie…3

inAjifFY: aka Jiffy, and Numbuh 8! She's a hilarious KND author, and is a great reviewer! And by the way, I actually want to marry Hoagie! XD I would soo do all those things if he was real...Sigh.

britishmexi27: aka Mexi, and Numbuh 27! She's an awesome author as well, and also a lovely reviewer! ^w^

Okay, that's it. But if you want to be in a future story, either write me some more reviews or ask! ^_^ Enjoy!

Alycia: Gather 'round, children! There's room for everybody! ^u^

Wally: Yeah, yeah. Why are we here, anyways?

Alycia: Because it's Thanksgiving, duh! And I'm sharing a story with you guys whether you like it or not.

Kuki: YAY! Story time!

Alycia: Enjoy! *pulls out book* (By the way, this is in Wally's P.O.V. You know, just to torture him.)

Wally: HEY! I heard that!

Alycia: Whoa, you're psychic! O_o

Wally: No, I just read your line- WHAT THE FISH? WHY IS EVERYTHING I SAY BEING TYPED?

Alycia: Because we're in a story!

Wally: Lolwut? Hey, we're reading a story of a story, in a story!

Kuki: …I said, "YAY! Story time!"

Alycia: Right, right. Okay, here we go.

Wally: IT'S STILL TYPING EVERYTHING WE SAY! This is so freaky, yet cool, at the same time! *_*

*~*~*~*~ Operation: THANKS… by KNDNumbuh25! ~*~*~*~*

"Is it ready now?"

"I just put in it the oven, Wally!" Mrs. Gilligan smiled at me.

"Oh, okay…"

I walked back inside the living room.

By the way, we were spending our Thanksgiving at a dinner party thing at Hoagie's house. And when I say 'we', it means, Hoagie, Kuki, and me. The others are either on vacation, or spending Thanksgiving somewhere else.

Oh, and Alycia, aka Numbuh 25, is coming too. (50% of the reason was because Hoagie was there.) Alycia even brought some of her friends, like Jiffy, Mexi, and Jelle. What's up with their names ending with an 'e' sound?

I sat down on the carpet, while some of my other friends sat on the couch. Suddenly, a really weird commercial began to play.

**(Link- (No spaces XP) http:/ w w w ./watch?v=UWRyj5cHIQA&feature=related) Cause you won't get it unless you watch about half of it XD)**

"I ain't buying that!" I exclaimed. "Why would I need one, anyways?"

"But the more you press it, the finer it gets!" said Hoagie.

"NOW!" You love salad, but you hate making salad…" started Kuki.

"Oh you know you hate making salad…" said Alycia.

"Yeah I hate making salad." I replied, casually.

"Exactly why you need to get a Slap Chop!" said Jiffy.

"Never."

I sighed at stared outside the window. It had been snowing yesterday, but the snow barely stuck to the ground. In my astonishment, the area was filled with the soft, fluffy white stuff. Apparently, Mexi had already noticed.

"Look, guys! IT'S SNOWING!" she yelled, excitedly. Everyone looked up from the commercial.

"Huh? WHOA!" Kuki exclaimed in glee. "This is even more exciting than my Rainbow Money Princess Party Dress Up set!"

"Not _that_ cruddy thing!" I groaned. "That one's even worse than the Rainbow Money Princess Party Tea set thing that you tried to get me to play with!"

"No, it's called the Rainbow Monkey _Pretty Pink_ Princess Party Tea Set!" she said, happily.

"I don't care what it's called, I still hate it!"

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, Oh so very round, and super chunky-"

"Now, we _could_ talk about Rainbow Monkeys. OR we could go sledding, and have a snowball fight, and enjoy this wonderful experience! Now, I don't know about you. But I like the second choice better!" interrupted Jiffy, tapping her foot.

"Oh, right. Sorry," I mumbled. I went to the coat rack and grabbed my winter jacket. I also threw on a scarf, gloves, tugged on some boots, and put my hood up. I walked back to the room.

After we all did the same, Kuki yelled, "Come on!" Then, we all ran outside the door.

Biggest mistake ever. Snowy Day Rule #1- When it snows, never run to the door. _Walk_. And especially don't run with a group of 5 people following you.

Why did Hoagie's house have to be near the hill? Oh, for the love of-

*slip* Oh, crud. There was ice.

Tumbling down the icy cold, yet fluffy hill, we made a huge snowball-like thing, which was rolling at a rapidly speedy pace. My head was spinning (Literally), I was really dizzy, and we were all screaming. But suddenly, we hit a bump and went flying through the air.

"AHHHH!" screamed Mexi.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" yelled Jiffy.

"HOAGIEEEEEEE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled Alycia.

"WAY TO KILL THE MOMENT, NUMBUH 25." yelled Mexi.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?" yelled Jelle.

'HOW THE CRUD AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" shouted Wally. Oh wait, that's me.

"WHEEE! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY-"

"KUKI!" I yelled.

"What? We're flying!" she yelled in a cute little voice.

At last, we stopped flying. I mean, rolling. We landed with a heavy *thud* on a fresh pile of snow at the bottom of the hill.

Still dizzy, I forced myself to get up. I wouldn't say we were _fine_, but I guess we were okay.

"Ugh…" we all groaned as we tried to get untangled out of the mess.

"That hurt, a lot. But you gotta admit that it was awesome!" yelled Jiffy.

I rubbed my head, trying to get rid of my headache. "What?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fun! And Hoagie didn't die!" exclaimed Alycia, who hugged him. Tightly.

"Uhh…" Hoagie probably had no clue what to say. Bwahaha, he was also turning red.

Jiffy and Jelle had the look of "She's crazy. 0_0"

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jelle.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" yelled Kuki. She grabbed a fistful of snow, and started to shape one in her hands.

After that, she threw it on me. Umm, ow?

Without hesitating, Mexi picked one up and threw it at me, also. What the crud it going on?

Before you know it, I was running back up the hill, being pelted by snowballs. Oops, I shouldn't have ran. Snowy Day Rule #2- Don't run down OR up hills. You will regret it. Worse of all, don't run up the hill the same time you're being hit by snowballs.

I slipped on a patch of ice, and started to fall backwards. "HOLEY FISH!" I cried as I fell.

Luckily, Mexi and Jiffy caught me. Phew, that was a close one. "Err, thanks," I mumbled. "But you guys better not hit me again."

"No problem, Wally!" said Mexi, before she threw another snow ball at me. Grrr.

Pretty soon, we were all back at Hoagie's house, sitting on the couch, and back to our previous position. But luckily, there wasn't any more weird commercials playing on the TV.

I could already smell the delicious aroma of turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, pie, and…Crud. Vegetables.

I guess everyone else could smell the deliciousness, too. I looked over to the dining room. Tommy was helping to set the table, while Mrs. Gilligan was taking out a roasted turkey from the oven.

I looked around at the rest of the group. They were all staring at the food, just like I was. Great, now my stomach is starting to make noises.

After about 5 minutes or so, finally, finally we were being called to the dining room. The moment we were all waiting for…_at last_… *dramatic music randomly plays* Whoa, that sounded cool.

After we all scrambled to the dining room, and found a seat, we all started talking at once.

"That looks delicious!" said Kuki, staring at her plate.

"I know right?" replied Mexi.

"Can we eat yet?" I asked impatiently, reaching for my fork. Unfortunately, Kuki put it back.

"Not yet, silly! We have to give our thanks first!" she said, smiling at me.

"Oh, I forgot about _that_ part." I said, frowning.

We went around, giving our thanks.

"I'm thankful for Rainbow Monkeys, and all my wonderful friends!" said Kuki. Yeah, we didn't see _that_ coming.

"I'm thankful for this wonderful day, and banana splits, and clouds!" said Jelle. Umm, okay?

"I'm thankful for the KND and my awesome, yet crazy friends!" said Jiffy. I'M NOT CRAZY! Okay, maybe a little…

"I'm thankful for this awesome snow day we had! It was hilarious when we were attacking Wally!" said Mexi. Grrr, now I have memories. Painful ones.

"I'm thankful for Hoagie! The best KND operative there is!" said Alycia. Can you say _crazy, obsessive fan girl_?

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for all of my friends. Especially Alycia, the only- I mean, _best_ fan girl I ever had.." said Hoagie. Well isn't _that_ sweet? *sarcastic face*

"Awww, thanks!" said Alycia.

**Alycia's POV**

"I'm thankful for Hoagie! The best KND operative there is!" I said. Awww, he was turning red! So, I gave him a hug.

"Well, I guess I'm thankful for all my friends. Especially Alycia, the bestest, awesomest, wonderfullest, epic-est, fan girl I ever have. I LOVE YOU!" said Hoagie.

"Awww, thanks!" I replied. He loves me! Lolwut? I must be dreaming!

**Wally's POV**

Hmmm, Alycia's staring into space for some reason. Well, anyways… "Can we eat _now_?" I said.

"Hold your horses, Wally!" said Jiffy. (I don't have horses…) "You have to give your thanks now!"

"Err, okay." I thought deeply, trying to find something to be thankful about. Hmmm, this is a lot harder than it looks. Aha, I got it!

"Ummm…I'm thankful for you guys, my bestest friends. And, I'm thankful for food. So, can we eat _now_?"


End file.
